Someone Else's Angel
by Honey Blossom 101
Summary: He knew he would never be over her. And maybe, deep down he didn't want to. Sam/Freddie kinda based on Standing In The Dark by Lawson.


_Sitting here wide awake, thinking about when I last saw you, I know you're not far away, I close my eyes and I still see you, lying here next to me... wearing nothing but a smile._

* * *

Freddie sat up in his bed facing the opposing wall, his face emotionless. He couldn't believe it. Before Gibby had texted him telling him that... well anyway, he had been certain he was over her, but as he stared at the pear phone screen.. he knew the reason he had never dated anyone after her, why all the tabloids had insisted that since there was no other reason for a good looking young, bachelor to not date any of the thousands of beautiful girls practically throwing themselves at him, they concluded that he was gay. Of course he knew why. He wasn't over her. He would never be over her. And all it took to remind himself of that was those 3 simple words: she's getting married. Sam was getting married. Married.

"Ughh!" Freddie banged his head against his bed head in frustration, why couldn't he just move on? she obviously had. She was marrying that tall Italian guy with the stupid name in less than a month. He was about to hit his head again when he was interrupted by a familiar ring tone coming from the phone he had previously thrown on the floor, sighing he picked it up. "Carly?"

"Hey Freddie! I-"

"Why didn't you tell me Sam was getting married?" there was a long pause on the other end of the line then a sigh. "Freddie... I just.. I didn't know how you would take it and I thought-"

"So you got Gibby to tell me?" Freddie had always been taught not to butt in when someone else was speaking but right now was an exception.

"Gibby told you? Oh my god! I am going to kill him! Not in front of the kids of course but-"

Freddie rolled his eyes "Look Carls, as exciting as I'm sure your domestic life is right now we're trying to focus on something else."

"Right right" there was a silence then "What were we talking about again?"

Freddie fell back on his bed, successfully hitting his head in the process which prompted a slightly girly cry, prompting Carly to go into mom mode and that just about outlined the rest of the call.

It was only after Freddie hung up that he realized he hadn't actually asked her why she called in the first place.

_I gotta leave right away, counting cracks along the pavement. Too see you face to face, I'm thinkin' about the conversation. I know I'm not one to change... I've never wanted nothing more._

* * *

__Today was the day. Freddie straightened his tie, then wondered if it was too formal, then just took it off. He couldn't afford for anything to go wrong today. He was seeing Sam for the first time in 3 years and he was determined to make a good impression on her. He was gonna show her everything she missed out on. Was it too late to get a girlfriend? ugh he was as good as dead.

"Freddie? Gib and I are gonna go wait in the cab! Sam said she'd meet us at the restaurant." Carly's voice floated up the stairs making Freddie's stomach twist with nerves.

He could do this right? He had handled major electrical difficulties, he had dealed with the most unruly of customers, heck he had even saved the whole pear network system without even sweating, and yet a simple meeting with an ex girlfriend was making him a nervous wreck. But then she wasn't just an ex girlfriend. She was Sam. Trying his best to shake these thoughts out of his head he nervously made his way downstairs.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Carly squealed in her typical over excited girly way "We're all gonna be together again for the first time since-" Gibby cleared his throat about 30% louder then he needed to "Uhm honey I think we should.. uhh dancing polar bears! we're here!"

Carly literally jumped out of the car, knocking Freddie, who was in the process of exiting, onto the ground, which luckily was fake grass.

He looked up to see what had got Carly so happy and immediately looked down again. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. He turned and ran.

"Freddie! Freddie!" he turned into a small alley way, doubling over and struggling for air. At least he'd got away and cou- his thoughts were interrupted when a rough had grabbed him from behind covering his eyes and pinning him to the wall. He heard pounding footsteps then... "Kev you can let him go, he's not gonna do anything" an alarmingly familiar voice said, and slowly he opened his eyes to see her. "Hey Freddork" she grinned. It all came rushing back and he groaned, sinking to the ground. "Freddie? Freddie? Are you okay?"

Her crystal clear blue eyes were the last thing he saw before he passed out.


End file.
